Seriously ?
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Sam a décidé de faire plaisir à Dean avec une surprise.


**Bonjour**

 **un court OS pour aujourd'hui**

 **ça fait un moment que ça traînait dans mes dossiers sans que ce soit terminé et comme je suis dans une période où je vide mes dossiers pour n'avoir plus rien en stand by, je me suis dis : allez, je le termine et je le publie.**

 **Alors, ça parle de Dean et d'un de ses fantasmes.**

 **SPN et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter.**

 **Le texte n'est pas passé chez ma bêta.**

 **Merci à Ryopini pour son aide (coeur)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

\- Pourquoi tu veux absolument m'emmener ici ? demanda Dean, regardant le hangar qui se dressait à plusieurs mètres de lui et de son frère Sam.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ''c'est une surprise'' ? Je ne te dirai rien avant que tu ne sois dans le hangar et que tu vois ce qui s'y trouve.

\- Pourquoi tu veux que j'aille là-dedans ?

\- C'est pour ton anniversaire.

Dean s'arrêta net et tourna la tête vers Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mon anniversaire ? Mais, on est en avril, je suis né en janvier.

\- Ton anniversaire avec du retard ou beaucoup d'avance sur l'année prochaine, c'est toi qui décide. Allez viens et entre là-dedans, ça va te plaire.

\- Si c'est un spectacle de pôle dance avec des nanas à poil, j'en veux pas. Je préfère aller dans un bar pour ça.

Sam roula les yeux.

\- C'est pas du tout ça. Allez, arrête de râler et viens.

Sam se dirigea vers la porte du hangar et l'ouvrit pour permettre à Dean d'entrer avant lui.

L'aîné regarda autour de lui et vit ce qui semblait être un décor pour un film ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Sam, qui affichait un sourire géant.

\- Tu verras. Donne-moi la main et ferme les yeux.

Dean grogna, mais consentit à recourir à la demande de son frère. Sam lui prit la main et contrôla que ses yeux soit bien fermés en faisant une grimace devant son visage. Dean ne réagit pas, c'était parfait. Il l'entraîna avec lui.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, puis Sam ordonna à Dean de ne pas bouger et de garder les yeux fermés. Il lui lâcha la main et l'aîné l'entendit s'éloigner.

Dean ouvrit un œil et regarda autour de lui sans trop bouger. Il comprit qu'il était certainement dans une loge. Sûrement celle d'une actrice qu'il devait bien aimer. Il sentit son coeur se gonfler de joie. Si Sam avait vraiment organisé ça pour lui, c'était un cadeau magnifique.

Une porte s'ouvrit dans son dos et il ferma les yeux rapidement. Il sentit deux personnes passer à côté de lui, puis une bouche fut près de son oreille. Il sursauta sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Je te laisse compter jusqu'à 20 et tu pourras ouvrir les yeux.

Dean reconnu la voix de Sam, puis il l'entendit s'éloigner. Une porte claqua doucement et il soupira. Il imagina qui pouvait bien se tenir devant lui. Quelle actrice Sam avait-il choisit pour lui ? Ou alors… un acteur ?

Dean se sentit fébrile, impatient et il ouvrit les yeux lentement. Yeux qui s'arrondirent au maximum quand il vit devant lui, non pas une actrice, mais un acteur. L'acteur qui jouait Docteur Sexy dans La Clinique des Cœurs Brisés. Sa bouche s'ouvrit toute seule et il se sentit rougir un max.

\- Oh Boy ! souffla-t-il, détaillant l'homme en blouse blanche qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Il se secoua, baissa le regard et sourit. C'était bien lui. Avec ses bottes de cow boy et Dean serra les poings. Il plaça une de ses mains devant son entre-jambe. Il sourit, gêné.

\- Euh oh… docteur, dit-il en prenant une grande inspiration.

Ça aurait été bête de manquer d'oxygène devant ce fantasme vivant qui se tenait en face de lui.

\- Dean, c'est ça ? demanda le médecin de série et le chasseur hocha la tête, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

\- Oh bordel… je suis en face de Dr. Sexy. C'est pas une blague. Je…

\- Votre frère nous a dit que vous étiez fan de la série.

\- Euh.. ouais. Ouais, on peut dire ça. Sérieusement, je sais pas quoi dire, je… Les bottes de cow boy, c'est trop la classe, dit Dean en rougissant.

\- C'est sexy, surtout.

\- Ouais, sourit le chasseur, tout à fait du même avis que le docteur sexy.

\- Bien, je vous fait visiter le plateau ?

\- Sérieusement ? s'étonna le châtain.

\- Sérieusement. Votre frère nous a demandé de le faire.

\- Je vais visiter le Seattle Mercy Hospital. Génial.

Les yeux verts de Dean se mirent à briller d'impatience comme ceux d'un gamin face à ses cadeaux de noël à déballer et il laissa passer le docteur Sexy devant lui pour pouvoir le suivre de près. Dean promena son regard tout autour de lui. Il n'en revenait pas. C'était vraiment réel ? Sérieusement ?

* * *

Deam sortit du plateau de tournage, puis du hangar avec un cartable en carton dans les mains et le sourire aux lèvres. Il vit Sam qui l'attendait sur le parking devant l'Impala. Il le rejoignit, tentant vainement de dissimuler le cartable en carton, mais c'était inutile, Sam l'avait déjà vu. Dean ouvrit la portière arrière de sa voiture, posa le cartable sur la banquette et referma la porte, puis il se tourna vers Sam.

\- Alors, comment c'était ? demanda Sam, un sourire malicieux au coin de lèvres.

\- Intéressant. Le plateau de tournage était sympa. Je me suis baladé dans le Seattle Mercy Hospital, j'ai vu beaucoup de médecins de la série, dit Dean avec le sourire.

Il rougit, détourna le regard, puis entra dans sa voiture pour se mettre derrière le volant. Sam fit le tour de l'Impala et s'assit du côté passager.

\- T'as ramené quelque chose ? demanda Sam, montrant d'un signe de tête le cartable posé derrière le siège de son frère.

\- Rien d'important, répondit l'aîné, et Sam n'insista pas. Il découvrirait bien un jour ce que c'était.

\- Et sinon, le Docteur sexy, il est sympa ?

\- Ouais… et très… sexy, soupira Dean, puis il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

Sam ne releva pas et fit comme si de rien n'était. Dean démarra.

* * *

Dean sortit de sa chambre du bunker avec le sourire, laissant la porte ouverte, signe qu'il allait revenir rapidement. Sam passa sa tête par l'ouverture de la cuisine et hésita. Il écouta autour de lui. Dean semblait s'être dirigé vers le garage. Il sortit de la cuisine et entra dans la chambre de Dean, puis il sourit. Sur le bureau de son frère, posée bien en évidence, trônait une grande photo format A4 du Docteur Sexy. La photo était signée et un mot écrit dessus.

''À Dean, qui n'est pas vraiment fan !''.

Sam secoua la tête en riant. Il quitta la chambre de son frère. Une chose était sûre, ça avait fait plaisir à Dean et il le méritait bien. Être heureux de temps en temps, ça faisait du bien.

Sam croisa son frère dans le couloir et lui sourit. L'aîné comprit tout de suite que son cadet n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller fouiner dans sa chambre.

\- Au fait Sammy, Merci ! dit sincèrement Dean.

\- C'est pas tous les jours que tu peux rencontrer l'un de tes fantasmes.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il finit par la refermer. Pour une fois, il décida de ne pas contredire son frère. Sam avait raison et il en était conscient. Docteur Sexy était l'un de ses plus grands fantasmes, même s'il ne l'avouait pas facilement.

\- Et cette fois, c'était le vrai, pas un foutu archange de mes deux.

Sam confirma. Ouais, il avait bien veillé à ce que Gabriel ne vienne pas mettre son nez là-dedans. Castiel l'avait gardé occupé ailleurs, loin des Winchester. Et c'était tant mieux.

\- Si t'as un fantasme que tu veux voir un de ces quatre, hésite pas, hein. Par contre, pas de tueuse en série, s'il te plaît. On voit déjà assez de barges dans notre boulot.

Sam tapota l'épaule de son frère et repartit vers la cuisine sans rien ajouter.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce OS... parce qu'on va pas me faire croire que Dean est pas totalement sous le charme du Docteur Sexy. ça se voit à mort qu'il fantasme sur ce type.**

 **j'espère que ce petit texte vous a plu.**

 **à bentôt**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
